Of Injuries and Remedies
by cloudgirl9
Summary: SSA Dr. Spencer Reid meets a girl named Amelia Lewis after she crashes her bike. They seem to like each other, but will they be seeing each other more often than they anticipated? Reid/OC
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Lewis was eager to get home.

Her shoulder bag was heavy on her shoulder, but she kept on biking down the road.

It was rush hour, and there were cars everywhere.

Rounding a sharp corner, she turned onto a bit of a quieter street that sloped down steeply.

She tightened the hand breaks to slow down, but to her dismay, she only sped up.

The bottom of the hill was approaching quickly, and it was a red light for her street.

_Shit!_ She thought, _I'm gonna die on my stupid old bike!_

Instinct kicked in and she started to dig her heels into the road in a last ditch attempt to slow the bike.

She wasn't paying as much attention to steering at this point and soon the bike swerved and crashed into a parked car, swerving sideways.

Amelia rolled a few more times, wincing at each *thud* of her bag and her body tumbling down the rough asphalt.

As she finally came to a stop, she felt a wave of pain engulf her.

Her helmet came apart when she felt it to see if it had kept her head in place.

Painfully propping herself up on her elbows, she looked down to see her arms and legs were scraped up a bit and beginning to bruise.

Blood dripped from a large scrape on her shin, which was also full of gravel bits.

_Shorts weren't a good choice today…_ she thought to herself.

Her ankle was throbbing as well, and she noticed it had started swelling a bit.

Suddenly she was aware of the young man kneeling next to her.

He looked genuinely worried about this perfect stranger, "Are you alright, Miss? You really took a nasty fall there. I can drive you to the hospital to have you looked at if you like?"

Amelia was surprised at his generosity, "U-um, thanks. I'm ok I suppose… _damn breaks_… I could use some help getting to the hospital, thanks a bunch."

She then glanced up the hill behind her and saw her bike in a heap next to a car, the front wheel dented.

Sighing, she mumbled, "Gonna have to get another bike I suppose…"

"I don't think you'll need a bike for a while, your ankle looks pretty bad." The guy said, gingerly helping her up.

As Amelia put weight on the swollen ankle, she winced and stumbled.

The man carefully supported her and helped her limp to his small car.

As he helped her in and buckled her seatbelt, Amelia couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked up close.

The guy walked back onto the street and grabbed her broken bike and book bag, stuffing them into the back seat.

Sitting in the driver's seat, the man introduced himself, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid, by the way."

"I'm Amelia, Amelia Lewis. You're a doctor? Why not just stitch me up right here?" She joked, grabbing a fast food restaurant napkin from a small stack and carefully dabbing up blood.

He smiled, putting the car into gear, "I've got multiple doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering, actually."

"Wow? Three doctorates? How old are you? Cos you look like you're only twenty."

"I graduated high school at age 12. It gave me plenty of time to get three doctorates. And I'm twenty-four, by the way."

Amelia's eyebrows rose, "12? That's crazy! I only graduated one year early. You must be some sort of savant or something. So, _Doctor_ Reid, why were you such a gentleman and bother to offer me a ride?"

"First, call me Spencer or Reid, no doctor part, it makes me feel old. Second, you'd just come tumbling down a hill on asphalt at ten miles per hour! I'm sure anyone would have stopped and helped had I not." Amelia noted mentally that he was really cute when he was a bit frustrated like he was.

"So why were you the first to stop then? Hmm, Spencer?"

"Miss Lewis-"

"Its Amelia, don't make me out to be thirty, mister!"

"How old are you anyway?"

"Twenty-three, I graduated at 16."

"Anyway, Amelia, I stopped because my mother taught me to be courteous."

Amelia smiled as she balled up the bloody tissues, "Good to know that chivalry isn't dead quite yet."

"Far from it, madam." Spencer joked as they pulled into the Hospital parking lot.

Spencer helped Amelia out of the car and put her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm firmly around her waist, earning a blush on her part, and supporting her as she limped towards the Emergency Room waiting area.

After about ten minutes of filling out forms and waiting, Amelia's name was called.

"I'll wait in the lobby and give you a lift home." Spencer said, helping her onto the examination bed.

Amelia smiled, "You have got to be the best stranger I have ever met, Spencer."

He smiled back warmly and walked back out to the lobby to wait.

Half an hour later, Amelia came out, thoroughly bandaged, with a pair of crutches and a simple brace surrounding her swollen ankle.

Amelia giggled as she reached him, "The last time I had a pair of these, my friends called me 'gimpy.'"

"They don't sound like too good of friends." Spencer said, walking close to her in case she fell.

"They meant well…" Amelia trailed off and he helped her into the car in silence.

"So where do you live?" Spencer asked, buckling his seatbelt.

"Just around the corner from where I crashed."

"Really? I live right near there too. I was about to head to the little grocery store on the corner when you had your crash." Spencer smiled, knowing exactly where to go.

"Maybe we could meet up some time?" Amelia surprised herself with her own bravery.

Spencer smirked, "Are you implying that we go on a date?"

"I never specified that, but it would certainly be nice to see you again. You seem like a cool guy and you _did_ get me to the hospital and back so I could pay for coffee sometime this weekend?"

"Sure, once we get to your house I'll write down my number for you."

Amelia inwardly squealed; she had finally gotten the courage to ask out a guy! And one she really genuinely liked too.

They rounded the corner and went down the hill that Amelia had crashed on. Taking a right at the bottom, Spencer pulled up in front of a small apartment building with a book store on the bottom.

Amelia blushed, "Could um… could you help me get upstairs to my apartment? It's a rickety old steep staircase and I'm going to need some help what with my leg and all…"

"Yeah, sure! Where's your key so I can stick the bike inside the door before I help you in?" Spencer gestured towards her bag.

"In the littlest pocket on the side there… it's the one with the rubber Nintendo star over the end."

Spencer smiled at the little key with the star. Amelia was like a perfect literary foil to his personality.

Tucking the badly broken bike inside the door next to the stairs, where he assumed it was normally kept, Spencer went back to help Amelia out of his car.

As she carefully walked through the doorway, he held her waist and put her arm over his shoulder like before, setting the crutches against the wall.

They carefully climbed the steps, one by one, but it was taking a while for Amelia to get up and she was breathing heavily.

Spencer said, "Ok, hold on tight," and scooped her up bridal style, carrying her up the rest of the way.

Amelia was beet red by the time they reached the top of the stairs, "You really didn't have to do that…"

"I could tell you were getting tired, so I thought I could help. One sec, I'll go get your bag and crutches." He went down the stairs and grabbed the crutches and bag, closing the door before climbing back up.

Amelia unlocked the second door and walked into her apartment, "You can set the bag down just there by the coat rack. Thank you so much for all of your help, Spencer."

"No problem, always willing to help a person in need." Spencer smiled.

He wrote his number on a piece of scrap paper that Amelia provided.

As he was leaving, Amelia stopped him and quickly leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, blushing lightly, "Thanks again."

He smiled, "Anytime."

As she heard the second door downstairs shut she shouted "Yes!!!" and nearly jumped for joy but couldn't because of the bandages.

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid walked to his desk at Quantico. Putting away some things from his bag, Morgan approached him.

"Hey man, Hotch wants us to meet in the conference room in like a minute, come on."

Spencer followed his friend to the conference room and took his usual spot between Morgan and Garcia.

Hotch walked in with a file, but not a case one, "Alright everyone, I called you here to let you know that there will be a new addition to our team. She was supposed to come in today, but informed me over the phone yesterday evening that she had a bike accident and won't be able to come in until Thursday."

Something seemed familiar about the circumstances of the new team member to Spencer, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Dr. Amelia Lewis. She got her Doctorate in Criminal Psychology a few months ago and has a Bachelor's degree in Anthropology." Hotch read from the file in his hands, then handed the picture to Spencer.

Gazing upon the formal photo, he was met with familiar shoulder-length blonde hair and bright grey eyes.

"I know her." He stated bluntly.

Garcia choked on her soda, "Reid _knows_ a _girl_?!"

**Hey people! I have a really bad habit of making new stories and then neglecting to update them… so if you do add this to your story alerts then I'm sorry in advance for irregular updates. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a great response from all you reviewers and watchers so here's the next chapter! Please let me know about any inaccuracies (gently) cos I've only watched two seasons so far! **

"Her psychological evaluation says she has a very small amount of obsessive compulsive tendencies; minor organizational necessities and numerical tics." Hotch continued as he read Amelia's file.

"So, how did she pass the eval?" Morgan joked with a grin.

"She's perfectly sane and competent. What Hotch was trying to say was please don't provoke or tease her because that's just plain mean." said Gideon as he walked into the conference room.

"Alright, no guarantees!" Morgan held his hands up in surrender.

Garcia piped in, "So how exactly do you happen to know this fine lady, Dr. Genius?"

"I witnessed her bike accident. It was right near the grocery store I usually go to."

Morgan smirked, "That can't be all, man. You said you _knew_ her, not just recognized her."

"I helped her onto her feet, so to speak, as she'd hurt herself pretty badly and could hardly walk so I took her to the hospital and then gave her a ride home." Spencer explained.

"And…?" said Emily, grin as wide as Morgan's.

"And um… she asked for my number and said she'd take me out to coffee this weekend for helping her." Spencer's cheeks flushed pink.  
"Alright Reid!" said Morgan, gesturing for a fist bump.

Spencer awkwardly made a fist and returned the gesture.

Amelia Lewis picked up the phone in her apartment.

"Mimi lewlew, I'm onto you!"

She smiled, "Hey Damien, what exactly are you onto about me?"

"I saw you enter your apartment with a guy two days ago!"

"I was in a bike accident and he drove me to the hospital and then home."

"Mmhmm hun, and there was no reason he left the place with a spring in his step and a smile on his face?"

Her face lit up, "He did? You really do see all from that cash register of yours!"

"That's the reason I took this menial job! And I get to read books all day and usually talk to smart people."

"I think he was smiling cos I kissed him on the cheek and asked for his number." Amelia giggled.

A laugh came through from the other line, "My little Amelia is growing up! I gotta go, but have fun at your fancypants FBI job tomorrow!"

"Bye, Damien! Love you!"

As she hung up the phone, she scavenged for dinner. The cupboards were pretty empty.

Then, she had an idea.

It was a rare occasion for Dr. Spencer Reid. He was home on a Wednesday night. There was no paperwork to do, no puzzle to solve tonight.

He wasn't usually home for dinner, so he only had some bread and eggs.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It read 'unknown caller'.

"Hello?"

"Spencer?"

"Um… yes?"

"It's Amelia."

"Oh, Hi! How's your ankle doing?"

"Great! I can at least hobble around my apartment without the crutches now."

"That's much better than when I left you."

She laughed and he found himself enjoying the sound.

"Well, my fridge is empty and I don't think I can manage grocery shopping so I was wondering if you wanted to come over and have takeout with me?"

"Uh, sure! Is Chinese alright?"

"Sounds perfect! When can I expect you? I have to buzz you in since I can't do those stairs so well."

"It'll probably be about… ten minutes? Given traffic on a Wednesday night and how long it might take for the food to be ready, give or take a few minutes."

"I'll see you then!"

He closed his phone and pocketed it.

Then he realized that he'd forgotten to ask Amelia about her job at the BAU.

Amelia greeted Spencer at the top of the stairs.

He brought in the pile of takeout boxes and set them on the table.

"Could you take off your shoes please?"

"Yeah, sure."

He removed his shoes and she nudged them into line with her discarded sneakers on the mat by the door.

They sat down to eat when Spencer asked about her working at the BAU.

"How'd you know I'd be working there?" Amelia said, chopsticks frozen halfway between the box and her mouth.

"Because that's where I work and was informed of your arrival in a meeting on Monday?"

"What! You work at the BAU?"

"That's essentially what I just said. You didn't tell me you had just gotten your Doctorate in Criminal Psychology!" his chopsticks sprang from his hands as his noodles fell back into the box.

"Well, you were a stranger! I wasn't gonna tell you like, my life story or anything!"

Both were silent, a bit mad with the other. Spencer tried to hold his chopsticks correctly again, but they flipped out of his grasp.

Amelia began to laugh. Before long, Spencer found himself laughing too.

"Ok, Dr. Spencer Reid, I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry for not calling you first."

"I'm sorry for not paying, which I will do now." Amelia then moved to get up out of her chair and hobble towards her purse, but Spencer put his hand on hers and stopped her.

He smiled, "It's no big deal, and I was going to get takeout anyway."

She smiled, his hand was warm and smooth atop hers.

He awkwardly took his hand away and glanced down at his shirt.

"I take it you require a fork?" She smirked and glanced at the noodles strewn on his chest.

He stood up, "Don't worry about it, I can get it."

Amelia was momentarily alone in the dining room/living room area of her apartment.

Her mind wandered to Spencer and her upcoming job at the BAU. She smiled at the thought of being able to see him regularly.

Spencer came back with his fork and they resumed eating and talking.

"I can help you clean up?" said Spencer, beginning to stack empty boxes.

"Uh, yeah that'd be great." Amelia said and started to close up boxes with food still in them.

After they'd finished cleaning, Spencer picked up his bag, "I should probably head home and get to bed…"

"Yeah, I should probably go to bed too. Thanks for coming over and bringing the food." She smiled.

"No problem. I suppose I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

She smiled wider and nodded, "I'm looking forward to it already."

Amelia stood on the landing at the top of the stairs as Spencer descended them.

Halfway down, he stopped and turned to look up at Amelia, "You strike me as the sort of person who would enjoy Star Trek and I happen to know that there is a marathon on Friday night. If we aren't out of town for a case, would you like to maybe come over and watch it with me? Although I'm fine with you saying no if you don't like Star Trek or if you just don't want to be with me on a Friday night because I think that might be considered a date…"

"Spencer, two things; One, I love Star Trek, and Two, I would be happy to watch it with you at your place on Friday night." She smiled.

"Great so I guess I could just give you a ride to my house after work that day?"

"Yeah, I'll pack some snacks in my bag."

"See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye, Spencer!" Amelia called as he waved from the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all! Sorry it took so long for an update, but I warned you so pls don't get on my case!**

Amelia walked into the BAU five minutes late.

She looked around the desks for Spencer but didn't see him.

A blonde woman walked up to her, "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm Dr. Amelia Lewis, the newbie?"

"Oh! I'm Jennifer Jareau, the media liaison. You can call me JJ though." JJ smiled and shook Amelia's hand.

Amelia smiled back, "So, um, do I have a desk?"

"Its right over here." She gestured towards a desk near the middle of the room, "Everyone's up in the conference room de-briefing a case from last week, follow me."

Amelia followed her to a room with a large round table.

She was greeted with six pairs of eyes looking at her.

Blushing lightly, she introduced herself, "I'm Dr. Amelia Lewis. It's a pleasure to begin working with you all."

"Agent Lewis, you're timing is impeccable." A tall and stern looking man said.

"Really? I was under the impression I was late. My bike was ruined and I missed my bus because of my sprained leg." She said, shifting awkwardly.

The agents stood to come greet her.

"I'm Derek Morgan."

"I'm Emily Prentiss."

"We spoke on the phone, I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"I'm David Rossi."

"I'm Penelope Garcia, tech goddess and person-finder extraordinaire! Nice shoes by the way."

Amelia looked down at her yellow converse and blushed. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a plain shirt but felt the converse totally threw it off.

"I didn't have any other shoes that would fit while I wore my foot bandage from my bike accident."

"Nonsense, they add a nice casual touch." Garcia smiled.

"Hello Amelia." Spencer said simply with a wave.

"Hi Spencer." Amelia smiled.

Rossi and Aaron left to their offices to do some paperwork and the others went to their desks in what Amelia found was called the 'bull pen'.

"So Amelia, how exactly do you know our little Spencer?" Morgan asked, smirking.

"Well you probably all know this but I got in a bike accident last Sunday. Spencer was a witness and was chivalrous enough to offer me a ride to the hospital and back home." She said simply.

"Reid! Such a gentleman!" Prentiss smiled at the slightly blushing Spencer.

Morgan laughed as Amelia smiled and was thankful she was fitting in already.

Suddenly she remembered something and went about digging in her bag.

Pulling out a camera, she took a picture of her desk and then put the camera back in her bag.

Morgan raised an eyebrow and was about to ask a question.

Amelia spoke first, "I took a picture of my desk so I could plan what to put where without having to be here."

As she took a step back, she put her weight on her bad ankle and would've fallen if Reid hadn't been behind her.

"You sure your doctor said this was ok?" Morgan joked.

Amelia steadied herself, with some help from Spencer, "My doctor said that since I have 20/20 vision that I should be able to see anything that I might trip over. Obviously my doctor does not know me personally."

"20/20 vision? You could be a pilot! Did your mom feed you tons of carrots when you were a kid or what?" Emily said.

"Actually that's just World War two British Propaganda." Said Amelia and Spencer at the same time before looking at each other with wide eyes.

Emily and Derek were trying very hard not to laugh.

"The Germans were wondering how the British could find their cities even with the blackouts." Amelia continued.

"But the British didn't want the Germans to know that they had Radar, so they told them that their Pilots ate carrots." Spencer said.

"And that the Vitamin A supposedly allowed them super vision." Amelia concluded.

"Riiiight… thanks for explaining?" Morgan said.

"Knowledge high-five!" Amelia raised her hand for a high five with Spencer.

He awkwardly hit her hand with his.

Amelia sighed, "Ok Spencer, next time we have nothing to do, remind me to teach you how to high-five someone."

"So where are you from, Amelia?" Prentiss asked.

"The Twin Cities in Minnesota."

"Really? So are these Virginia summers a bit too hot for someone who's got snow every summer?" Morgan joked.

"Har har. It is a bit hot but we get days like this in Minnesota too believe it or not." Amelia shot a half-glare at Morgan.

Eventually Morgan, Emily and Spencer had to return to paperwork.

Garcia, on the other hand, had nothing to do.

Walking into the bullpen, she made a beeline for Amelia, sitting at her desk writing something on her laptop.

"Amelia Jane Lewis, Ph.D., Attended Sunny Hollow Montessori Pre-School, Groveland Park Elementary, Visitation Academy for Girls, and George Washington University. Born July 31st to parents Andrew and Sonja Lewis. Broken leg at age 11 while skiing."

Amelia looked up at Penelope with raised eyebrows, "I was unaware I had a stalker."

Garcia laughed, "You, chickie, were easy to track, especially since the FBI has a whole file on you since you work here now. Anyways, I'm here to give you the grand tour since you and I both seem to have nothing to do."

"Oh, ok." Amelia said with a smile.

"So, this area here is the bullpen. Up there are Hotch and Rossi's offices. Over there is the conference room, where we all met you. And if you follow me, I can show you JJ and my offices." Penelope said with a flourish as Amelia followed her out into the hallway.

"Here's JJ's office, as you can see she's hard at work reviewing requests from people all over the country. And here's my inner sanctum of knowledge!"

The two walked into the slightly warm room packed with monitors.

"Wow, nice setup…" Amelia said, looking about the room.

Penelope smiled, "From here I can access nearly any database in the world. I get you guys the dirt on suspects so we can see if they fit the profile before storming into their homes."

"That's actually really cool." Amelia said, "So… where's the best place for lunch? Cos I'm kinda hungry."

"Follow me!" and with that, Garcia whisked Amelia off to lunch.

**Sorry for the short chapter! **

**Attention! Very important! Go to my profile page and read the large blurb at the top! DO IT NOW. And please review too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, first things first, I am NOT getting rid of JJ! Honestly! I mean, I know AJ Cook probably wants to do more things in her career as an actress, but really? JJ? So yeah, just pretend she never left. The one good thing in that episode: Spencer's new hair! I LOVE IT. And he looked so fucking adorable with that white vest! On to the story!**

During Lunch Break the next day, Amelia was decorating her desk.

She'd carefully arranged her small collection of figurines on the little ledge above the desktop. A daily Harry Potter calendar sat between the space for her laptop and a black lamp that had been glitter-painted and on the other side of the laptop space was a large cup of miscellaneous pens, pencils, and highlighters.

She was admiring her work when Spencer spoke from behind her, "Why is Buzz Lightyear fighting Boba Fett?"

"Huh? Because one's a good guy and the other is a bad guy." She said simply.

"Though for a while, Buzz was a bad guy." Spencer replied.

"You saw Toy Story 3 in the theater too?" Amelia asked, smiling.

"Well yeah, they made the first one when we were kids and them made us wait this long for a third installment, so I had to go. What about you?"

"Same. Also, saying I'm into movies is somewhat akin to saying that the Pope thinks God is a pretty cool guy." She said shrugging.

Spencer laughed as JJ walked in, "What's funny?"

"Just something Amelia said…"

"Well, I hate to break this to you two but, we've got a case." She said apologetically, "no free weekend for us as usual. Briefing in 5."

JJ left to find the others and Amelia sighed, "No Star Trek marathon for us, huh?"

"Seems that way," Spencer said, "C'mon, we'd better get to the conference room."

The two walked from Amelia's desk and sat next to each other at the round table.

The others soon joined them and JJ began the briefing.

"There's been a string of homicides in Madison, Wisconsin. All female victims, ages 15-21. All were sexually assaulted before being killed."

Spencer noticed that Amelia tensed when JJ said that the women were raped.

"Any witnesses?" Hotch asked.

"None. The girls were taken from low-traffic areas in the evening, knocked out, taken to a secondary location where they were kept, assaulted, and eventually killed."

"Cause of death?" Asked Amelia.

"All five women were beaten to death." Said JJ, reading from the file in her hand.

"This is not his first crime, he's definitely evolved from less violent sexual assaults. Garcia, check Wisconsin, Minnesota, Michigan and Illinois for rapes involving beatings in the past 10 years." Hotch said, "the rest of you, get your go-bags and we should be in the air in an hour.

Amelia timidly raised her hand, "Um, I don't have a go-bag or a car to get home with, nor do I know the bus schedule for this time of day, can anyone give me a ride?"

"Yeah, sure, we're near each other anyway." Spencer said as they all stood to leave.

Amelia and Spencer walked out to the parking ramp, "So what all should I bring? Just like, clothes for three days and some pjs and toiletries?"

"Yeah that sounds about right… also bring your iPod and/or some books for the flight home when we're done."

Amelia climbed into the passenger side of Spencer's car, "Ok, great."

Soon, they arrived at Amelia's apartment.

"You can come in if you like." She said to Spencer.

The two made their way up the steep stairs and into Amelia's apartment.

She quickly packed a bag while Spencer looked at her movie collection.

"If you ever want to borrow anything, just ask. But I do charge late fees." She smiled.

He smiled and helped her down the stairs.

She put her bag in the back seat, "Hang on, I just gotta say goodbye to someone before I go."

Amelia quickly walked into the bookstore below her apartment.

Spencer saw through the large shop window that she walked up to the guy at the checkout counter, talked a bit, then hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He furrowed his eyebrows and thought, who was that guy? There weren't any signs of a guy up in her apartment… She'd invited him over for dinner... but that could've just been to repay him for driving her to the hospital…

Amelia broke his thought bubble as she climbed into the car and buckled her seatbelt, "I'm ready!"

He nodded and they drove to the airstrip.

Once in the air, they were on a chat with Garcia.

"I've faxed you the list of rapes involving beatings in the past 10 years, there's way too many if you ask me…" She shook her head sadly.

Spencer picked up the print-off and began reading quickly. He was looking for attacks involving strangers, committed at night, and incidences where the victim was taken to another location.

He stopped midway through the second page and furrowed his eyebrows.

Morgan noticed, "What is it Reid, you find something?"

"Amelia? Why is your name on this list?" Spencer asked.

Amelia, who had been writing down points about the profile to present to the police later, froze and went pale.

Everyone looked at her, shocked.

She quickly stood and went to the lavatory, locking the door behind her.

Once inside she closed the toilet lid and sat on it, head in her hands.

It had taken five years to be able to walk around alone at night, even with a can of mace. It had taken six to regain her cheery disposition.

It was three days before her 15th birthday when it happened. She had walked a friend home after going bowling with a larger group. Her house was only five blocks away. The shortcut through the empty park was the biggest mistake of her life.

Suddenly a knock on the door broke the silence.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Its Spencer."

Standing, Amelia unlocked and opened the door.

Spencer stood in the doorway with apologetic eyes, "I'm really sorry I said that in front of everyone. I should have just asked you later…"

"No, it's ok. They all would've found out eventually, I suppose its best that they all know from the beginning." She sighed and looked down at her hands.

He studied her neutral expression, "It's not ok. What happened to you wasn't ok."

She looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes, "It took me forever to try and forget…" she said, her voice shaky, "and now I can't get the feeling of his dirty hands all over me."

She shivered at the thought and Spencer instinctively hugged her.

The tears she'd been trying to hold back spilled onto the front of Spencer's shirt.

He held her close nevertheless, stroking her hair and murmuring words of encouragement.

Amelia soon finished sobbing, "Sorry about your shirt…" she said quietly, reluctantly pulling away from the safety of Spencer's arms.

He glanced down at the large wet spot, "Its fine, I've got another shirt in my bag. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." She said, wiping her cheeks dry, taking a deep breath and returning to her seat.

"Is everything ok?" Emily asked sincerely.

"No, but I'll deal with it." Amelia said, returning to her notes.

Morgan hesitated but asked, "What happened?"

"Right before my fifteenth birthday I was walking home late at night and took a shortcut through the park and was beaten and raped by… some guy. End of story. Can we move on now? Because I've spent the past eight years trying to do that." She snapped.

Morgan held up his hands in submission, "Alright then."

**Dunn dunn DUUUUNNNNNN! I wish it were, but the phrase "Saying I'm into movies is somewhat akin to saying that the Pope thinks God is a pretty cool guy" is not mine. It belongs to Graham Stark of loadingreadyrun . com ! Go watch their hilarious sketch comedy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter! Please note that pretty much all of the criminal psychology that I put in this is either loosely based on what I've observed in Criminal Minds or complete bullshit; I am trying to make this as realistic as possible, but I am not a criminal psychologist, I am a fanfiction writer.**

The Jet landed in Madison, Wisconsin and the team was soon at the Police Station.

"Hi, I'm Detective Paul Cornell, I'm in charge of the case."

"I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone. These are Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, and Drs. Reid and Lewis." JJ gestured to the group, "Do you have a room we can set up in?"

"Yes, its right this way. We got you a couple white boards like you asked." Detective Hanson led them to an adjoining room.

The team quickly set to taping up pictures of the victims and descriptions that might give hints to the Victimology.

Amelia had been very quiet and reserved since the little incident on the plane.

Spencer was being quiet for once as well because of how guilty he felt.

Morgan was on the phone with Garcia, "Hey babydoll, I need you to check up on connections of the victims, see if they went to the same places and such."

"Sure thing, Honey-bunny. Say, how's our new chickie doing on her first case?" Garcia replied, eager for news.

"Not so good, Penny… did you recognize any of those names on the list of rapes you sent us?"

Garcia's tone was very perplexed, "Uh, no. Why? Should I have?"

"Try Amelia Jane Lewis, 2002, Saint Paul, Minnesota." Morgan said quietly.

"Oh my god! That's- I should've- is she- ohmygod." Garcia hiccupped.

Morgan's tone was reassuring, "She's taking it pretty well. You'd be proud, baby girl. I gotta go, and don't worry about her, Reid's become a pretty good teddy bear thanks to your coaching."

Before Garcia could reply, Morgan hung up.

She grumbled at her computers.

Reid becoming a teddy bear? Reid and Amelia? Garcia had already made up her mind: they would go on at least one date by the end of the month!

Meanwhile, back in Wisconsin, the case was not progressing much.

They had their basic profile, had extra police out, had informed the public to be careful, everything.

The cool-down period for the UnSub was about two weeks, so they had roughly 24 hours til a new body showed up.

Amelia and Reid were alone in the BAU's makeshift headquarters.

Both were pouring over numerous lists and files, looking for the slightest thing to connect the victims.

Reid looked up from his pile of papers at Amelia.

Her expression was vacant as she looked down at a file she'd been reading for twenty minutes now. He could tell she was thinking about something and not reading the page.

He laid his hand on hers and she jumped and flinched away from the contact.

"Sorry to burst your bubble. You ok?" he asked with questioning eyes.

She shrugged and looked back down at the file in front of her.

"I suppose so… I'm a bit tired and my mind is working overtime but I can't push the memories out of my head." She said.

Spencer stood, "I'll be right back."

Amelia looked up and was about to question where he was going but he was already gone.

A few minutes later, he returned with a Caribou Coffee cup tray in one hand and a bag in the other.

"A hot chocolate with mint and a shot of espresso for the lady, and a cup of sugar with a shot of espresso for me. And there's a rice-krispie bar in the bag if you want it." He set the food on the table.

Amelia's eyes were wide, "How did you-?"

"Know what you wanted? You have a bag of mint chocolates in your go-bag, and you need the caffeine and starch." He said shrugging before returning to the files in front of him.

She smiled weakly, "Well aren't you just a regular Sherlock Holmes…"

Spencer smiled to himself. He had brought back the Amelia he'd gotten to know in his car and at her apartment, if even just for a few moments.

Amelia had quickly consumed the hot chocolate and snack and was back to actually reading and thinking about the case.

"Hey… I've got an idea." Amelia said, half an hour later.

"Hm?" Spencer looked up.

She was at the blank whiteboard and was drawing a large version of a small map she had in her hand.

"This is a shopping area near here. Only service cars are allowed to drive through it. On our big map over there, it shows up as just a weird-shaped large city block, but on this tourist map, it's riddled with pedestrian streets. All of the girls made withdrawals from an ATM within this area. They weren't always the same one, but they were all in here."

She put blue circles where the ATMs that the girls had used were.

"Now, all the victims lived to the west and south of the shopping area, meaning that they probably entered from the south-west gate every time. We profiled that our UnSub probably works at a café or gift shop that allows him to go home relatively early, right? You'll never guess what's right next to the south-west gate; Café De Vida."

Amelia finished her mini-presentation and turned around to see Spencer grinning at her.

The smile on her face disappeared, "What?"  
"I think you just found out where our UnSub works and finds his victims!"

The smile slowly crept back onto Amelia's face as Spencer called the team.

"Hey guys, I think Amelia figured something out. Go ahead, Amelia." Spencer addressed the whole team on their cell phones.

Amelia explained the same things she had to Spencer to the team.

"Great Work Lewis, What's the address of the café?" Said Hotch.

"224 West Vernon Street."

"Garcia? Run background checks on all the employees. Get their home addresses and phone numbers." Hotch addressed Garcia in particular.

"We've got to move fast, according to the timeline, he's going to get a new victim within a few hours and she'll be dead by morning." Said Prentiss.

The others hung up and Spencer and Amelia were left with just Garcia.

"Okie dokie, lovelies, I've sent pictures of the two male employees with sexual assault records. The first one is Chris Richter, he beat up a classmate of his who had rejected his advances at Iowa State University and was about to rape her when someone walked in on them. The other is Thomas Larson, and he punched a girl in a public park and had just started to… do terrible things to her when a knight in shining armor appeared and beat him up." Garcia said.

Spencer and Amelia looked at the two photos.

Amelia's face went pale.

She dropped her phone and backed away, hugging her arms to her chest and hyperventilating.

"What's wrong?" Spencer stood and gently held Amelia's shoulders.

He bent down to look at her face and saw it was a mask of terror.

Looking down at the phone that had fallen to the floor, he saw the face of Thomas Larson staring up at him.

**OHMAHGOD!**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so, a ton of shit's gone down since I last updated – I'm home from Germany, I was a bit depressed for a while, I had my first serious boyfriend, I broke up with said boyfriend, I finished this year of school. And I finally finished a chapter!**

"Amelia. Take a deep breath." Spencer said, gently pushing her down into a chair, "Just focus on breathing in and out. Everything is ok."

Garcia's voice came from the speakerphone on the table, "Is everything ok? Hello?"

"We're ok Garcia. Tell the rest of the team that they need to focus on Thomas Larson." Spencer said, still trying to calm Amelia.

Garcia hung up and a few minutes later, Hotch and Rossi walked into the room.

"What's wrong? Garcia said something happened," Rossi said, before noticing Amelia's state, "Is everything alright?"

Hotch sat in the chair beside Amelia, "Lewis, if you need to take some time off the case, we can have someone drive you to the hotel."

"No." She said quietly, "I'm done with putting this behind me."

Amelia took two deep breaths before standing up.

"Even if he's not our UnSub, we should go pick him up… And I'll talk to him."

Spencer gently put his hand on her shoulder, "You're absolutely sure?"

She looked up in his eyes and for the second time that evening he saw the real Amelia coming through.

"Let's get going then. Morgan and Prentiss are already on their way to Larson's house, I'll call them and tell them to pick him up. In the meantime, Reid, you and Lewis stay here and wait for them. Hotch and I will go check out Chris Ritcher." Rossi said before he and Hotch left.

"Where was the Caribou you ran off to? I could use another hot chocolate." Amelia said as she organized the papers on the table.

"I'd be glad to accompany you once we get these files put away." Spencer said smiling.

Amelia smiled back and Spencer's smile grew.

Meanwhile, Derek and Emily had just arrived at Thomas Larson's house.

They had just walked up the path and were about to knock on the door of the isolated suburban house when Emily stopped.

"Did you hear that?" She said, looking around.

Morgan looked skeptical, "Hear what?"

"Shhh!"

In the few seconds of silence they heard a muffled cry of a woman.

"That! It came from inside the house!" Emily said.

"Alright then." Derek said before busting in the door.

They searched all the first floor rooms but found nothing.

When Morgan was in the front room, he heard the car in the garage start.

"They got outside! C'mon!"

The two agents rushed outside to see a large brown van speeding away down the street.

Amelia and Spencer however, were walking to the Caribou coffee around the corner from the police station.

"You're so quiet." Spencer said.

Amelia smiled weakly, "Thanks Captain Obvious…"

"I know we're not supposed to profile team members but I'm worried about you and your behavior suggests that even though you are adamant in stating you're alright, you aren't. You can't decide if you want to just run and hide more or confront your fear." He said gently.

She remained quiet as they walked into the coffee shop.

As they ordered, the barista asked if they'd like to try and answer the trivia question of the day for an extra 10 cents off.

"The question is 'What shape is the Earth's orbital path around the sun?' I'll admit, I had a hard time with thi-"

"Ellipse" Spencer and Amelia answered at the same time before glancing at each other and blushing.

On their walk back to the station, Amelia spoke, "You're right… I don't know what to do besides try to do my job and not let my emotions get in the way, but it's becoming impossible."

Spencer smiled sympathetically, "It happens to all of us… and you have good reason to be emotionally upset."

"Yeah, but I don't want to get upset when I talk about what happened to me! I want to live my life and catch bad guys and be happy! If I can't put this behind me, I won't be able to do that." She said.

"I think once we get Larson in jail you'll be able to deal with it better." He said, hoping to help ease her pain.

She sighed, "Yeah. You're right, as usual."

As they reached the station, Spencer's phone rang, "Hello?"

"Reid! Larson is our UnSub! We got to his house and heard a woman scream from inside so we went in but he got out the basement door and drove away in a brown van, Chevrolet, partial plate number CH3." Said Emily.

"Well this means that you've disrupted his routine. He'll be getting a new victim very soon after the current one is gone to try and complete the fantasy. Have you told Hotch and Rossi? And get the car information to Garcia."

"Way ahead of you. You and Lewis stay at the police station and give the police any info we send your way. We'll call if we need anything else" Morgan said.

"Ok, we'll be waiting." Reid said before he hung up.

Amelia was now alert, "What's the news!"

"Its all bad news I'm afraid… Thomas Larson is our UnSub, and since Morgan and Prentiss disrupted his routine, we should expect another body within the next 24 hours and then another missing girl directly after."

There was a flicker of panic in her face but she took a deep breath and maintained composure, "So what's our job?"

"We're to stay here and inform the police of anything that may be of importance."

"Ok, I can handle that."

The two told as much as they could about Thomas Larson to Detective Cornell and other officers at the station, but none of the dozens of patrol cars had seen any sign of the brown van or Larson.

JJ was busy with a press conference as Spencer and Amelia waited anxiously for any news.

Amelia twirled a pen around in her fingers while Spencer stared into space and tapped his fingers together.

Her phone rang and they both jumped, "Lewis."

"Its Hotch, we haven't got anything right now. I know you're under a lot of stress right now and I can say as your boss that I am proud of how well you are staying focused on the case. Right now however, I want you and Reid to go to the hotel and get some sleep, JJ will remain at the station. Morgan, Rossi and I are staying on patrol. Prentiss will be there to pick you up."

Amelia yawned, "Ok, thanks Hotch."

"What'd he say? Any news?" Spencer asked, breaking his reverie.

She shook her head, "He said Emily'll be here soon to bring us to the hotel so we can try to sleep a bit."

Amelia glanced at her watch, _that espresso must've worn off… and it's 2am…_ she thought.

"Hey guys, let's go get some sleep." Emily said, appearing in the doorway.

Spencer and Amelia followed her outside and climbed into the back of the car.

As they drove in silence, Emily glanced into the rear-view mirror to the back seat.

She smiled to herself as she realized that Amelia had fallen asleep on Reid's shoulder and he was perfectly content sleeping with his head atop hers.

They arrived at the hotel and before she woke them, Prentiss took a quick picture on her phone and sent it to Garcia.

"Hey sleepyheads, we have hotel rooms to sleep in so unless you'd rather stay in the car all night, let's go."

Spencer and Amelia groggily got out of the car and shuffled off to their respective rooms for the night.

**A nice simple ending huh? Next chapter on the way!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you guys hear? They're bringing back JJ AND Prentiss next season! AND they're getting rid of that new blonde girl! YAY!**

A sharp rapping on the door woke Amelia up.

She sat up, quickly pulling her messy hair into a bun and straightening her slept-in clothes.

"Hangon, I'll be there in a sec!"

She undid the security chain and opened the door.

Before she could slam it shut again, he was shoving into the room.

He pushed her up against the wall and gently shut the door, replacing the chain and deadbolt.

"It's been quite a while since we last saw each other, hm? Amelia, was it? I've lost track of all the names…" Thomas Larson said.

Amelia was hyperventilating, _this cannot be happening. I work with the FBI now, I'm not some victim._

"How have you been? I noticed you on my trail. FBI? You sure went far, considering how pathetic you are."

He relaxed his grip but Amelia remained frozen against the wall.

"No answer? Hm, not surprising for a girl like you. You know you were asking for it that night. Walking alone through a park wearing that little low cut top and too-tight jeans. Any man would understand." He said.

Amelia took a deep breath, "Are you… Are you going to rape me?"

"You? Of course not! You're damaged goods, Amelia. No man will ever want you."

"Then are you going to… kill me?" She said quietly, averting her gaze.

Larson frowned, and then grabbed her jaw, "Look at me, bitch! I'm talking to you!"

She tried to look away and shook her head and he slapped her, knocking her to the ground.

He laughed and walked over to the bed, "So pathetic. An FBI agent and you can't even defend yourself!"

Amelia spotted her gun on the bedside table next to her phone.

Pretending to use it to stand, she drew the gun and pointed it at him.

Larson laughed again, "Oh, little miss FBI is so powerful now with her gun to protect her!"

Amelia inched over to the door and undid the locks, still pointing the gun at Larson.

"Larson, you're done."

"What are you talking about, Amelia? Its not like you're telepathic. How could your friends possibly know I was here."

The door opened and Reid and Prentiss stepped in, guns drawn.

"You called?" Reid said to Amelia.

Larson looked over at the bedside table and saw Amelia's phone with a continuing call to Reid's cell phone.

Prentiss cuffed him and the three brought him to the police station. As he was being led away he said one last thing, "Remember what I said, Amelia! Damaged goods!"

The door closed behind him and Amelia's stoic face shattered.

She sat on a chair and began sobbing into her knees.

The team surrounded her, offering praise and empathy. The others had left to finish things up, but Reid remained seated next to her.

Unsure of how to comfort her, he did as he had seen others do and placed a hand on her back.

She flinched from the touch, but slowly sat up, the sobs subsiding.

Reid offered a small smile. She smiled slightly and began wiping the mascara stains from her cheeks.

"I'm sorry… I must look terrible right now." She said, looking down at her hands.

Reid put his hand on hers and she looked up at him, "You look beautiful."

Amelia chuckled and blushed, "Thanks, Spencer."

Despite it being Amelia's first week, Hotch gave her the next few days off for some personal days.

She couldn't even begin to express to him how grateful she was for the time away.

Two days after the incident, Amelia awoke to the sun on her face. The light streaming though the window illuminated the white bedroom.

She yawned and stretched.

Wrapping her light robe around herself, she walked to the small kitchen and put the kettle on. As she lightly dozed leaning against the counter, she felt a light breeze.

Reluctantly opening her eyes, she realized the window had been open all night.

Normally this would bother her. If this had been a month before she would've searched the house for any signs of entry and nearly had a panic attack at her own forgetfulness.

But she just looked out the open window at the tree beyond it.

The kettle began to whistle and she turned off the heat and poured the hot water into the waiting mug. Steeping her tea, she walked over to the couch.

She leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

The window had been left open.

She was healing.

"I have popcorn, Oreos, two 2 liter Cokes, the entire Lord of the Rings trilogy, a pile of blankets and a comfy couch. Care to join me?" Amelia said immediately after Spencer answered his phone.

"I suppose you're feeling better then. And at what time might I come over?"

"That's cause I've been planning a super duper fun night for the two of us and if you come over at 6:30 with some Chinese that'd be lovely."

"Why do I have to bring food?" Amelia could just picture his puppy-dog eyes over the phone.

She smiled, "Because I bought enough popcorn, Oreos and coke to cost me the same amount as dinner for two at the local Chinese restaurant."

"6:30 it is then!" Spencer said before hanging up.

Amelia smiled and was about to put down her phone when it began buzzing again.

"Hello?"

"What is the suggested apparel for tonight?" Spencer said.

"I will be wearing Pajamas, but you can wear anything you like." Amelia said, smiling to herself.

"Ok, I'll see you later then!"

Amelia pocketed her phone, and then went downstairs to the bookstore.

"I thought you read The Hitchhiker's Guide already?" Amelia said, walking up to her friend at the counter.

"Oh, little Amelia. When will you learn? Re-reading books is fun!" Damien said, setting his book down on the countertop.

Amelia sighed, "But you know what's going to happen! It makes it less interesting!"

"Says the girl who read the entire Harry Potter series seven times in a row." Damien said, glaring at her.

"Come on!" Amelia said, taking a caramel from the small jar beside the register, "You know why I did that! I re-read the books before each new one to make sure I didn't miss any references to past occurrences and by the time I'd finished the seventh one I'd read the first one seven times, the second six and so forth and I had to re-read them all so I had read them all seven times because of my OCD!"

Damien put his hands up in defense, "Okay already! Do those FBI folks just let you babble facts like this? I swear you've been doing it more often since you got that job!"

"Yes, they have because they genuinely enjoy my random facts and they happen to have a fact fountain already so they're used to it."

"What exactly did you come down here for in the first place?" Damien said, frustrated.

"Since when can't a girl visit her friend?" Amelia said, mock hurt.

"Since it freaks out the paying customers of said friend's store. I'll talk to you later." He said, shooing her out.

Amelia smiled devilishly, "Well have fun minding your store! I suppose I'll just be upstairs getting ready to have a guy over at my house that happens to not be you! See you tomorrow!"

The door shut just as Damien shouted, "WHAT."

Amelia laughed all the way upstairs to her apartment.

Later, the doorbell rang.

Amelia pressed the button on the intercom, "What is your name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid?"

"What is your quest?"

"To watch movies and hang out?"

"What is the air-speed velocity of an unladen swallow?"

"Well, that depends; African or European swallow?"

Amelia smiled and pressed the button to buzz him in.

She met him at the top of the stairs, "I'm glad you made it across the bridge of death."

"Having an eidetic memory helps," Spencer said smiling, "I brought the food."

"Wonderful! Follow me!" She said as she led him into the living room.

There were pillows and blankets everywhere. A round coffee table stood directly between the couch/pillow pile and the television.

"You can set the food on the table, I'll get out the rest." Amelia said before heading to the kitchen to get the rest of the food.

Spencer's eyebrows rose, "You really went all out. How much food did you buy?"

The pile beside the Chinese food boxes included Oreos, chocolate-chip cookies, frosted flakes, sour cream and onion chips, cheddar popcorn, Coke and a box of 'dinosaur-egg' oatmeal.

"Huh? I only got the Oreos, popcorn and Coke. The rest came from the pantry and I made the chocolate-chip cookies. I'll be right back, I'm gonna put on my pajamas."

He smiled and set his bag down next to the couch.

"Alright, are you ready to have fun?" Amelia said, coming back into the living room wearing polka-dotted shorts and a loose Firefly shirt.

Spencer smiled, "Yeah, just let me get on _my_ pajamas. Where's the bathroom?"

"You brought PJs too!" Amelia said happily, "And the bathroom is right around that corner"

Suddenly, the phone rang. Amelia went to the kitchen to answer it.

"You have a man in your house, Amelia!"

"Yes I am aware of that, Damien."

"Well, I was just making sure. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Do everything then?"

"10 bucks he'll kiss you on the lips before he leaves."

"No deal, baby. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Fine! Bye, hun!"

"Love you too, Damien."

She went back to the living room and sat down beside Spencer, who was now sporting a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt.  
His face was conflicted.

"Cookie for your thoughts?" She handed him the tin of Oreos.

He took it and stammered, "Are you… that is, are we… am… are you single?"

Amelia's eyebrows rose.

"I mean cos you were talking to a guy named Damien on the phone and the way you talked implied an intimate relationship and I don't want to get involved if you aren't single because despite my high intellect my physical skills are not as good and I would probably do poorly in a fight."

Amelia smiled, "I'm single and Damien would be more interested in dating you than me, if you know what I mean. What I heard you just say is that you don't want to get involved if I'm not single, so since I _happen_ to be single, you would _like_ to get involved?"

Spencer thought a moment, "I _think_ that's what I'm saying…"

"Sure." She smiled at him.

"Huh?" Spencer was a bit taken aback.

"I said sure." Amelia repeated, taking a cookie from the tin in Spencer's hand and pressing the play button on the remote.

As soon as the movie had started, Spencer had paused it again.

"Wait. You are saying yes?"

"Yes! How hard is it for your gigantic brain to grasp that fact?" Amelia said.

"Its just surprising is all…" He said, looking down at the cookies in his lap.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "So you were expecting me to say no?"

"Yes, due to your general social distress from traumatic experience I would assume that you would be much more wary of me even though I am a completely non-threatening person and because usually I don't have the confidence let alone the charm to ask a girl out and even if I do she almost always says no because I have no experience in a relationship and I babble when I'm nervous and I have weird interests like Sci-fi movies and I think teaching myself about quantum physics is a fun way to spend a weekend and-"

Amelia cut him off with a quick kiss on the cheek, "As adorable as your nervous babble is, I would like to get involved and also continue watching this movie, eating junk food and enjoying being with you."

Spencer smiled, "I can deal with that."

Amelia returned the smile as he wrapped his arm around her and they settled in to watch the rest of the trilogy.

**And they finally got together! Hope you guys like it so far.**

**Please please please review!**


End file.
